Training School
by Shade of the Night
Summary: A teenager leaves earth to live in this amazing world of Pokemon. This is the first season, so called I guess, of this series so Kassie will be in Training School for Pokemon. Rated K for language. Subject to change


This is actually a dream of mine, I wished upon a star when I was little for this to happen ..(:

* * *

I sat on my bed, thinking. My boyfriend had just dumped my. My brother's disease was clutching at his throat, cutting off his body parts one by one. My trailer was falling through the floor, room by room. I was on my last wits. My mom already went past my last wit and was living life without them. I heard of a place that could send you to this land, more like planet. Just like Earth. Only you could really make yourself there. No taxes, winning your money, and nothing to hold you down. Buy something once and you got yourself a done deal. No payments whatsoever.

'_A real shindig' _I thought to myself. Only problem was I had no idea what the place was like. I had heard about it before. Some say the creatures on there were made by the same our planet and creatures came about. Others say scientists created the first and then things mutated. Either way I had to come up with two thousand to get a one-way ticket to this place. I had put all my guts into doing this. I had to believe this place was real. The government could take me there, but then there would be complications with my brother. In addition, the fact I had used a thousand from my mom's credit card and stole another thousand from knick knack places. She did not intend to pay it back. No government would just complicate things.

I dialed nine-one-one. As I listened to it ring once or twice my heart pace slowed. "Hello. On the corner of twenty-ninth and brooks, in the only trailer on the block is a boy. He has a terminally ill genetics disease called Battens. His mom is in the mental hospital in Normanic. He's about to be abandoned. He cannot walk, talk, or eat. His medicine is next to the bed. Please come get him. "

I hung up the phone and ran out of the back porch. I waited fifteen minutes in the bushes a half a block or so to see if they really did take him. I saw an ambulance with a gurney. My entire chest hurt until I collapsed. I kept telling myself this was better for him. Only my mom knew everything. My mom was the nurse that everybody went to. She always knew what the doctors were saying. I was not my mom. The state could take care of Isaiah better than I could. I started walking the opposite way.

Three hours, a bus, and a short jog later I was in front of a tall skyscraper. The numbers on the front and the card that said Pokémon World Transport matched up perfectly. I walked in and was met with a wall full of little TVs, to make one entire screen, welcoming me.

An electronic voice started giving instructions. "If you work here pass through the electronic DNA recognizer. If you are here to be transported to the world of Pokémon, please go through the door to your left to fill out paper work and be interviewed.

Two other teenagers and I went through the door on the left. The room was completely green with holographs of what I concluded could only be Pokémon. A woman with friendly brown hair and a nice warm smile handed me a small packet.

The first page was simple regular questions. Name: Kassie Ann. Age: sixteen. Siblings: Two, dead. And such on and on. The last two pages were different.

_What are you leaving in this world?_ This was difficult for me. **I am leaving a world where I have been told I cannot do anything about my future. Where I have been told I will live in the same future as my past. I will not accomplish anything. I am leaving a ****promise**** that I will ****break**** by my own accord.**

The questions went like that mostly. Once I finished it, I turned into the nice woman behind a counter.

"Um, ma'am?" I caught the attention of the young woman, both of us surprised and uncertain. "When will I turn in my money?" I held up the large fold of fifties and twenties, and some ones.

"Oh well, we have to look over your answers first and if we accept them then you pay and we transport you."

Suddenly the warm brown eyes turned a greedy, cold shade. "However… If you have an extra two fifty, I can promise this to you. The girl glanced on the screen processing my answers. "A promise that _won't be broken."  
_

My eyes narrowed. Everybody had a price. Lesson one. I was willing to pay any price. I discreetly handed over another packet of money. Everybody has a price, willing to pay and willing to do everything. Right now, I didn't know my limit.

I sat and waited for what seemed like hours. I read some pamphlets and learned they did not give you any money. You had to earn it or convert it from money brought from this earthly world. You also had two paths. Live in the world and not become a fully capable citizen or go through this training school to be trainer of some sorts or some other school for different...occupations would be the best word I could find for it.

I also watched this little boy. He was nine or ten and must have run away from home. His clothes reeked of money. The little guy must have not liked the money or the attention. However, he surely didn't have any of the problems like the other kids in the room did. One girl and scratches up and down my arm and deep circles under my eyes. She had a lost look to the emerald shades in her eyes.

Another boy had crazed gray eyes. His hair hadn't of been washed in weeks and his clothes had a misty film over them. His arm also had scratches but he had what looked like bug bites all over him.

_So people come here when life offers them no good options. Leave this world gone and another will give you better. This world must be one damn fairy tale._

Suddenly these guards came in and grabbed the boy opposite of me. He had been holding a picture of him and this younger girl, both laughing. The boy started crying and just let the guards limply drag him out. He made no resistance.

The electronic voice appeared again, telling them to give their money to the girl that took my extra money and follow her through the exit toward the transport train. We stood and looked out past the other door.

Our last chance to stay home. The nine year old lingered longer than the rest. The warm brown-eyed girl went toward him.

"You can still stay you know." The younger boy still stared but shook his head. They went toward the line where the rest of us stood, waiting to receive our ticket out of here.

I followed the girl with scratches until they hit what seemed like a train station. It was a dome of glass. There was a little tunnel with tracks leading up skyward. Instead of sky and clouds, the teenagers saw a dark sky and stars. A huge planet, almost like Earth, loomed in front of them.

"Impossible..."

"How can this be done?"

I walked up closer to the edge of the station and saw the little tunnel went all the up to the planet.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." The four teenagers turned toward the deep cracking voice and saw a short scientist with crazy white hair. "This is the transport train. The tunnel you see is completely filled with medical supplies and electricity for the whole trip to there, which takes about 3 weeks via the transport train. Any questions can be answered on the transport train.

"The first week we will be doing long diagnostics over your health, fitness and body. The second you will be receiving and personalizing your PokèDex. The third you will be deciding what you want to do in the Pokémon world. The second and third week you have a lot of time to study up on the world of Pokémon."

The next few weeks were turmoil. Blood was drawn. Most of the teenagers had been vaccine for common diseases that was not yet reached in this world, so only a few of us had to be cleansed completely to get rid of diseases. Every day the train was laser cleaned to make sure no diseases was reached to this new place. I also got vaccine for diseases we hadn't of ever heard of.

I also made friends with the other teenagers. The younger boy was actually twelve. He was a big humane activist and his parents wouldn't understand that and completely crossed a line. His name was Andrew. However, he was a bit immature at times, especially with Saree.

Saree was the girl with scratches. Both she and Thomas, the other older boy, lived on the streets. Thomas met up with Saree on his way here to go to the Pokémon world after Thomas learned it was almost like a fresh start. Nice that they were I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how they got the money.

After the health, we got fitness and body. I guess everybody in the new world was Olympians or something. I was never so tired. Sure, I was in Color Guard at home when we could afford it, but spinning flags was never this much work. The crazy hair scientist, whose name I found out was Dr. Justure, watched our heart rate as we ran and did many obstacle courses, virtually of course. He said that we will face many situations where we will have to run, maybe for our life from attacks or other natural disasters. I started to worry but I figured Pokémon where there also to help protect ourselves. Plus I passed all the tests.

The second week we got these iPod™ looking things, called PokèDexs. They acted just about the same except a little more high tech. We added music, gadgets, and information we needed. When we got a Pokémon, it recorded its information, stats, and anything to be known. We could just scan the Pokémon and it would give you a complete update.

The third was the hardest. We had no idea what a trainer, breeder, a Contest, gym leader, or regular citizen in this world does or is. So we studied on each and all decided to become a trainer and go the trainer school. The training school taught children and people who were transported to the world about Pokémon. This is exactly what I needed. I had no idea what was in this world or how to survive. I knew how to survive in my world. Lie, cheat, and do whatever you can. That was truly how it worked if you did not succeed at first.

I thought it would be a busy trip and it seemed like it at first but after the first week, I found that not even the stars whizzing by could hold my attention. I started reading books and learned the basics of Pokémon. When I was in school I was always studious so of course I acted as an over achiever. I added gadgets on my PokèDex.

I learned that Pokémon have attacks and when you are in a battle, you use those attacks to beat another Pokémon, weaken another Pokémon, use them in regular life, or in Contests. I learned a Contest is when you have a group of moves to make one beautiful image. Actually that is a sketchy idea, I haven't got to see one yet to better understand it.

I learned about stats, PokèBalls, natures, types, a loose understanding of gyms and leaders. I also looked at pictures of Pokémon that will be in the region we will be landing in. Kanto. I was very excited. Many of the Pokémon looked like animals back at home. Then again, some of them looked kind of freaky. But this world was my home now.

When we finally reached the planet, I was amazed. I saw Water Pokémon in the crystal clear water. I saw Bird Pokémon that looked so much like home, but I could tell they were so much stronger. Everything was healthier. The air was so much fresher. There was no pollution in the air. There were tons of forests. Nothing was bulldozed by people wanting more money. This world was peaceful and happy.

We landed skimming on water to a small dock where we got off. Andrew stood in the doorway, blocking the rest of us. We pushed and shoved but he was in such a daze over the beauty of this pure world that we couldn't get him to budge. Dr. Justure went ahead of us and put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. Andrew immediately moved way for the rest of us, each in their own daze, imagining this could all just be wisp, a cloud, and a dream, to be easily floated and forgotten, to be gone when we wake up. But this was as real as a wisp could get.


End file.
